Akito's Bloody Knife
by Yuki The Rat
Summary: This story was inspired by Chibi Nightmare-Chan's "Try it Out" challenge - It is a HatoriYuki story. After Akito causes Hatori to lose Kana, Hatori devises a perfect plan of revenge. WOO HOO! STORY COMPLETE! ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Of course, the obvious: I do not own, I did not create Fruits Basket or it's characters.   
  
Hello: Well, when I accepted this challenge I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Hatori as seme??? Little embarrassed here, because I thought it meant something much different then what it actually means. (blush and sweat drop) So, what I am saying is that this is probably not exactly what Chibi Nightmare-chan was expecting. It is also much darker, and I believe much deeper than anything else I have written, but I hope that you will not be too disappointed. Also, this was meant to be a one shot, but as I have been sick this entire week (and this story is probably a manifestation of my delirium) I have outline the entire story, but have only had time to finish the first part. I have decided to give you this much, and if you like it, let me know and I will continue.  
  
YUKI/HATORI CHALLENGE - AKITO'S BLOODY KNIFE  
  
NEW YEAR'S EVE  
  
HATORI *   
  
It was snowing quite violently, as I drove carefully along the dirt path leading to Shigure's. Trying to keep a careful eye on the road, I glanced down at the clock, checking the time. Exactly 9pm, the Zodiac Banquet would be in full swing. Very soon, Hiro would be performing the ceremonial New year's dance. I have to admit that I felt just a bit of disappointment about the prospect of missing it. Thinking of the New Year's dance brought an awkward smile to my lips, as inevitably, it always would. It couldn't be helped, I suppose. As immoral as I was certain that it was, whenever my thoughts drifted along the lines of the Zodiac Banquet, they tended to lead me to the same place; New year's Eve, five years ago. The year that Yuki turned thirteen. The year that Yuki performed his dance in the zodiac hall. It was the same year that I lost Kana.  
  
Yuki Sohma is exquisitely beautiful, it is a undeniable fact that no one, not even Akito could dispute. With his creamy pale skin, and shining violet eyes, Yuki is perfection. Seduction and innocence born into one ideal package. Like a flawless silver angel, he shines brightly, glistening with hope and promise.   
  
Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Yuki is my personal savior.   
  
SIN  
  
HATORI *  
  
Even among the Sohma family itself, there are few who know it's secrets. There is a dark curse which hangs over our family.   
  
Regardless, of what Akito would like us to believe, I alone know the truth. Akito Sohma isn't cursed. Akito Sohma is the curse. Frail and enigmatically handsome Akito was born to serve one dark purpose. He was born to punish and then to die. Akito was created, solely, to bring pain to the children of zodiac. That is his only function, and Akito is a master of his trade. Once, when I was young and still naive, I had desired to save him. The truth was, I felt sorry for him. Perhaps, I even loved him. Such as it was, I turned a blind eye to Akito's dark games. I made excuses for him. I covered for him. When he took his playtime too far, even when he killed. I would be the one he would call upon to erase it. I was Akito's bloody knife, his backbone, his Hatori. I did as was asked without question, without remorse. I didn't understand it then, how what I was doing was a sin. How ironic, that in a single moment, a single flash of darkness; Akito would bestow upon me a true blind eye, and that in doing so he would allow me to see the light. It was inevitable, I suppose, that I would turn on him. That I, Akito's bloody knife, would eventually strike back, neither was it unexpected, that I would aim for his heart.  
  
Five years ago, Akito Sohma took something from me. He took what I valued, even above my own life. Akito had taken Kana, my spring, and what was worse he had used my own hands to do it. I detested him for it. I longed to see him dead. If not for the decree of the curse, Akito would be dead. If it had been possible, I would have killed him, of this I am certain. Sadly, it was infeasible. The children of the zodiac are incapable of killing their master. I could no more take Akito's life then I could restore Kana's memory. What I could do, however was discipline him. To be more precise, I could find another outlet for my vengeance.  
  
My first act of retaliation was virtually effortless. I was Akito's doctor, after all, and Akito was forever unwell. It was a simple task for me to make him sicker, to enhance his suffering, so to speak. All it took was a tiny bit of something special, a touch of Dr. Sohma's magic powder, added into his many teas and medications. Not enough to kill, mind you, just enough to make him weak. Enough to put him at my mercy.   
  
Unfortunately, I found, this alone wasn't satisfying. Causing Akito physical discomfort wasn't sufficient. Akito had drawn blood. What I sought was to return the favor.  
  
The second part of my plan, proved a bit more sinister. What I truly desired was an eye for an eye. Akito had taken Kana from me. He had taken the single thing that was precious to me, the one person that I had lived and breathed for. As Akito's punishment, I was determined to take something of his. I would take the one person Akito truly loved. His one most darkly cherished possession. I would take Yuki Sohma.   
  
Yuki turned thirteen, that year. By Sohma standards that made Yuki an adult. Disgracefully, It also made the pretty boy open prey. Our master had big plans for him.   
  
Within the intimate Sohma family, It was common knowledge that Akito's dark tastes tended to run towards perversion. His frequent beatings of the violet-eyed child were spoken of, in quiet whispers, throughout the Sohma households; and the general assumption was that Akito had already taken liberties with his young ward. He had not. It had been forbidden. As dominant as he was, Akito still answered to someone. While it was accurate that Akito was the head of the Sohma family, up until five years ago, there one person who welded power over him.  
  
Daichi Sohma, our families most influential elder. Akito could no more go against Daichi, then any of us could go against Akito. Just as Akito's final word was our law, Daichi's final word was Akito's scripture. Daichi held Akito's twisted hands firmly and unyieldingly in check. It had been decided, such wanton dalliances were unacceptable. As long as Yuki was a child, Akito was expected to curtail his cravings; and begrudgingly he did. As head of the family there was almost nothing that Akito could not have, in every other matter his will was mandate. Expecting Akito to restrain, his deepest urges, until Yuki reach maturity, was like asking a starving panther to hold himself back from devouring a tasty deer. It infuriated him, incensed him, drove him quiet mad. Yet another part of Akito, and even darker part, enjoyed it. It gave his demented soul something to dream about, something to live for.   
  
On New year's Eve, as traditional dictates, thirteen year old Yuki would be, officially, acknowledged as a man. Akito's long wait would, ultimately, come to an end. Consequently, Akito had taken on the role of the blushing bride. Having decided that this year's Zodiac Banquet would be a milestone, Akito was determined to oversee the preparations himself. From thirteen ice sculptures depicting each member of the zodiac, to a meticulously planned menu and a breathtaking New Year's Eve fireworks display. Akito's enthusiasm and anticipation matched that of a new bride preparing for her wedding day. Myself, I found this to be splendid, the harder that Akito worked toward his final goal, the more satisfying that it would be for me to swoop down and take it from him. Akito Sohma would never, ever, possess Yuki. Not in that way. I myself would stop him. I would take Yuki's life at the New Year's Banquet, and then I would take my own. This would be my New Year's Eve gift to our master, my shining retribution. It would be my bloody knife shoved deeply through Akito's vicious heart.  
  
And yet…   
  
As complete as this plan sounded to me, I inexplicably felt that something was missing. I wanted more. It wasn't enough for me to murder Akito's beloved, not enough for me to steal his sick moment of glory. I wasn't content. I longed for something extra. I sought to destroy Akito Sohma, the same way that he had destroyed to me. I dreamed of his devastation. I required the final piece.   
  
The solution came one snowy afternoon, as I stood peering out of my window. Yuki sat solemnly on Akito's snow-covered porch staring off in the distance. I followed his gaze across the pond to where Haru and Momiji were building a snowman. Of course, I realized, Yuki wanted to be out there, with them. The boy wanted to be free. Pulling on my overcoat I traversed the short distance to the boy's side.   
  
"Hello, Yuki. How are you enjoying our weather." I asked, and couldn't miss the innocent longing in his eyes.   
  
"I like it," He answered, in the softest voice that my ears had ever heard, "I am very fond of the snow, Hatori" and his attention returned across the lake to where his cousin's played.  
  
"How nice, I see that Hatsuharu and Momiji are building a snowman. Why don't you join them for awhile?" I told him, and watched as his eyes lit up like two lavender rainbows.  
  
"Can I?" He whispered, but then his eyes clouded over. "Of course, I can't do that. Akito has told me that I'm to stay on the porch. He says that playing in the cold will aggravate my asthma."  
  
"Really?" I asked, skeptically, although I knew that it was true. "Well, I am your doctor, and I think that the fresh air will be beneficial. Go on now, go visit with your cousins. I have some business with Akito, so I can entertain him for a bit. You go ahead."  
  
"Okay, Hatori. If you're sure it will be okay." Yuki answered, torn between his wish to play in the snow, and his fear of Akito.  
  
"It will be fine. Now, go." I promised, and headed into the house. Akito was due for a check up anyway. I could certainly keep him occupied while the boy tossed a couple snowballs around.   
  
As I strolled the quiet halls of the main house, I found myself reflecting on Yuki. In all of the years I had known the child, the numerous times I had served as his physician, how come I had never noticed it? In retrospect, I realize now that my loyalty to Akito had caused me to overlook it. Now that my vision had been unsullied, it was so obvious. Yuki Sohma was heart wrenchingly lonely. It was tragic really, but I could use this knowledge to my advantage. I had found it at last, my coup de grace, the final twist of my knife. Yes, I would take Yuki Sohma's life, but first I would accomplish what the all powerful Akito was unable to do. I would teach the boy to love me.  
  
TEMPTATION  
  
It was a chilly morning in early December when I drove Yuki to the Sohma's tailor. Yuki was to be fitted for his New Year's costume. Of course, Akito had planned on taking the boy himself. A minuscule amount of my personal sweetener placed into his evening tea, had worked rather nicely in preventing that. Akito awoke feeling exceptionally fatigued, with a moderately high temperature. Unhappily, Akito granted me leave to take the boy into town.   
  
"But keep a close eye on him Hatori." Akito warned, "I'll not forgive you if anything should happen to him."   
  
  
  
On the ride into town, my mind was intensely scheming. I had less then a month until the New Year's celebration, and acquiring Yuki was not a task to be taken lightly. I understood, through my limited relationship experience, that to earn Yuki's love, I would first need to earn Yuki's trust. To be more exact, I needed to teach a frightened boy to trust me. To accomplish my objective would initially require me to mend what Akito had broken. I decided I would begin with a tiny step, reminiscent of that age old warning; I would tempt the child with candy. There was a splendid sweet shop in the middle of town, owned by a kind old woman who has long since passed away. Yuki, like every other child I have ever met, simply adored chocolate, but he was not allowed it.   
  
"I'll not have him rotting his teeth, Hatori." Akito had explained it, and I must admit that I found it quite odd. Akito has beaten Yuki within an inch of his life on numerous occasions. My most powerful ointments, and meticulous medical attentions, have not been sufficient to completely erase all of the scars inflicted by Akito's much-loved whip. Yet the lunatic worries compulsively that a tiny piece of sugar will mar the beauty of Yuki's young teeth.   
  
"Yuki." I said, giving the boy what I hoped was a comforting smile, "We have a bit of time, before your appointment, do you mind if we make a quick stop?"  
  
"You can do whatever you like, Hatori." Yuki answered, giving me a peculiar look. His voice was low and unyielding. He was, of course, unaffected by my false attempt at warmth. Oh, no, this was not going to be easy.  
  
Pulling into town, I felt lucky. Although it was the Holiday Season, and the streets were packed with shoppers, I immediately found a parking spot. Stepping out of the car, I walked to the curb, and placed some coins into the meter. Yuki joined me, his eyes glued to the ground, and together we walked down the street to the sweet shop.  
  
  
  
"Hatori. What is this place?" Yuki asked innocently, as I pulled open the door and gestured for him to enter. He was playing dumb, I surmised. Yuki wasn't a stupid boy, he read constantly, and did very well in his studies. The boy knew a sweet shop when he saw one. He just didn't comprehend what we were doing there. Why would I, Hatori Sohma, dare to take him to such an illicit place.  
  
"I thought that you might enjoy some chocolate, Yuki. I have heard that this shop is one of the finest in all of Japan." I placed my hand lightly on his shoulder, hoping he would take it for a friendly gesture, and I smiled ingenuously when he looked up at me in shock. He was convinced that he could not have heard me correctly.  
  
"So, now Yuki. What would you like to have? You can choose whatever you would desire."  
  
NEW YEAR'S EVE - TWO  
  
YUKI *  
  
I'm really not that sick. I have a head cold, that's all. Sure my back feels a little achy, and I'm a bit tired, but if I had chosen to, I could have went to the main house tonight. I just didn't want to go. I feel unhappy. I always do at this time of the year. I somehow feel like I've lost something, it's strange though, because I really have no idea of what it could possibly be. Shigure teases me about it. He claims that I have a crush on Miss Honda. I don't really think that I do. It's not that Miss Honda isn't attractive. I like her just fine, and now that she and Kyo have gotten so close, yes, I do miss her friendship. So maybe, I am just a little jealous of Kyo. It bothers me, what that cat gets away with. The fact that Kyo was allowed to bring Miss Honda to the New Year's Eve celebration, it really pisses me off. I am just surprised that Akito allows it, that's all. It's really nothing to get worked up about. The truth is, I'm pretty certain that I could never really fall in love with a girl. Although, I would die before I'd admit it, I've been attracted to guys since I was thirteen.   
  
TEMPTATION - PART TWO  
  
"So, now Yuki. What would you like to have? You can choose whatever you would desire." Hatori said to me.  
  
I almost dropped dead from the shock. What was this about? What was Akito up to now? Was this another of his twisted little games?   
  
"Hatori, why in the world would you bring me to such a place?" I asked him uncomfortably. He had his hand on my shoulder, and he was smiling at me, but the smile wasn't genuine. It was Hatori's phony smile. I knew this for certain, because it was the same smile that he used around Akito. That smile wasn't his real face. It was his Akito smile.   
  
"What's the matter, Yuki? It's only a candy shop. Relax, here try this." Reaching his hand into a jar full of tiny cherry shaped balls, he pulled one out and placed it in my mouth. I nearly peed my pants. I suppose that I was scared to death. This was Hatori, Akito's henchman, and aside from supplying medical treatment, he had never even looked at me. What could he possibly be up to? The candy though, it tasted amazing, and the chocolate in the cases looked delicious.   
  
"Is it really, okay?" I whispered, and waited for Hatori to laugh at me. I assumed that Hatori was playing a joke on me, or perhaps it was Akito testing me.   
  
"Yes, Yuki. It's fine. You really can have whatever you'd like. " Hatori assured me, still giving me that fake smile. "But there is one condition."   
  
"Of course." I said bitterly, "I knew it. There had to be a catch."  
  
"It's not a big catch, and it's for your own good." Hatori persuaded, nudging me up to the counter. "You can have whatever you like, and even get something extra to bring home with you. However, you have to promise me that you'll never tell Akito that I brought you here."  
  
I'm sure that my eyes grew big, and I must have looked pretty foolish, but I was completely bewildered. Why would Hatori do such a thing? Why would he risk Akito's wrath in order to buy me some candy?   
  
"I shouldn't." I decided, and turned towards the door, planning to leave; but Hatori stepped in from of me, blocking my exit.  
  
"Yuki, I promise. It's truly okay. Are you certain you don't want anything. If your concerned about Akito finding out, don't be. This will be our secret."  
  
"Ha'ri," I said, for some reason using the nickname that Momiji had given him. I really don't know why I did it. It wasn't like me to be so forward. I guess that I was trying to disarm him, to get him to drop his silly charade. I most certainly didn't trust him. He was Hatori. I was aware of how the other family members referred to him. Hatori was Akito's knife. He did his dirty work. Now, however, for some strange reason he was trying to be nice to me. I didn't get it. I was sure that I wanted no part in it, but at the same time I felt that I should at least appear to be grateful.  
  
HATORI *   
  
"Ha'ri," The boy said, and I'm sure that my mouth dropped wide open. It was an endearment that Momiji used with me. I was surprised to hear it muttered by Yuki's mouth, and for some strange reason it touched my heart. "If you buy me candy, and Akito finds out. You will be punished. I don't want to see you get hurt. Not for a bag of candy. It's really not worth it."   
  
I didn't know what to say. Was the boy actually concerned for me? Could that even be possible? Why did it make me feel like such a bastard?   
  
"Yuki." I said, speaking softly, "Please, let me do this for you. I know that it isn't something that Akito would approve of, but I believe that it's something that you deserve."  
  
"I deserve?" He repeated my words, and I could see that he didn't understand. For Yuki only believed what Akito had taught him. Yuki deserved abuse, he deserved to be cursed, and he deserved to be lonely. Yuki didn't deserve to eat candy. The boy didn't tell me this, but somehow I could feel what he was thinking. I could tell just by looking in those soft violet eyes.   
  
"Yes, Yuki. You deserve. After all of the pain that you have endured at Akito's hands, and all of the times that I didn't stop him from hurting you. I want to do this for you. I suppose that I'd like to make it up to you." I don't know where these words came from, it was rare for me to speak without thinking. Irregardless, they seemed to do the trick. Yuki agreed to accept my nefarious offering. And while I knew that I hadn't actually won the boys trust, I was confident that I was on the right path.   
  
****************  
  
Well, what do you think? Let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I must start by telling Chibi Nightmare-chan Thank You! This story would not have existed if not for you putting the idea into my wee little brain. Of course since I started working on this, I have basically been obsessed by it… by the need to do justice to it. I am my worst critic, and I tend to re-write things to death. (and I still miss all my typos, I suck) Regardless, I do feel pretty good about this story, so much so that I missed my weekly update on my other story, yikes… but I will continue that one soon too, I promise. After all, I need to see to it that poor Kyo-kun gets a little loving, I really abused that poor cat…   
  
In addition, I lied. This will be a three part story, not a two part story… really only three parts, I promise.  
  
Lastly, thank you everyone for reviewing. You are way too kind to me, and you know it, but why am I complaining… keep up the love, it makes me happy, happy, happy!   
  
Well, shutting up, now. Enjoy:  
  
YUKI/HATORI CHALLENGE - PART TWO   
  
FREEDOM  
  
YUKI *  
  
Hatori and I enjoyed a very pleasant day in town together. After my fitting he bought me lunch. As Akito runs a very traditional Japanese household, I rarely get to eat foreign food. Hatori decided that it might be nice to pick up hamburgers and french fries, and to eat them in the park. It was fun. It was very fun. I've decided that french fries, and those bright red cherry shaped candies, are going to be my favorite foods from now on.   
  
When we got back in from town, I was still pretty nervous. Hatori followed me to my room, and waited outside in the hall for me, while I hid the box of chocolates, and the bag of cherry candies from Akito. I was a little concerned at first. I was worried that Hatori might actually want to come inside my room. I still didn't trust him, yet. I didn't really want Hatori to know about the secret hiding place that the rats had dug for me, deep within the floor boards of my closet. This is the place where I keep special things. The stuff that I wouldn't want Akito to find. My mother's picture is there, along with a letter that Haru gave me yesterday. Yeah, it would be pretty bad if Akito discovered that letter, it would be really, really, bad.   
  
On Monday nights Hatori always had dinner at the Main House, so after I was done in my room, Hatori sat with me in the library until dinner time. I studied, and Hatori read the newspaper and smoked. I don't normally like the smell of cigarettes, but Hatori's smell great. He taught me that they come from Indonesia and are called Djarum. I told him that perhaps I would smoke them someday, and he laughed at me and told me that as my Doctor he wouldn't allow it. Hatori seemed so different to me that night. During dinner, he smiled at me a lot, and once when Akito reach under the table to rub my leg, Hatori's face grew dark and cold, and I thought that he was going to say something. He didn't though, which I was thankful for. After treating me so nice all day, I didn't want to see Hatori get on Akito's bad side.   
  
After dinner, Akito sent me to bed. I had dance lessons early the next morning, and he didn't want me to be tired. It didn't matter. I didn't sleep that night at all. I laid in my bed, and thought about things. Mostly about Hatori, and about how nice it would be if he could be my friend. I didn't have many friends, in those days. I had Haru, but Akito rarely allowed me to see him. Things were weird with Haru too, because of that letter. Whatever in the world could have possessed Haru to tell me those things. I didn't understand, and I didn't want to think about it too much, because it made me feel really funny inside. I didn't dislike the feeling, that wasn't exactly it, it was just confusing.  
  
HATORI *  
  
To prepare himself for the Zodiac Banquet, Yuki was to attend dance lessons every other day. His instructor, Sho Sohma ran a studio on the south side of the Sohma compound. On the mornings of Yuki's lesson's Akito would pile into the car with Yuki. The driver would take Yuki around the block, and drop him off at the studio. An hour later Akito and the driver would return to the car, and repeat the process to pick the boy back up. It was insanity really, Akito going to all that bother. Just as it was insanity that Akito had hired the boy a private tutor instead of allowing him to attend a proper middle school as his cousins did. I determined that it would be better that the boy be allowed to walk occasionally, and as such, I decided that an early holiday gift to Akito, might be in order.   
  
Akito loved a certain jasmine tea, it was served to him at every meal. Personally, I couldn't stand the stuff, and like myself, I knew that Yuki preferred a simple green tea. Monday evening, I enjoying a rather unpleasant dinner with Akito and his young charge - I found I could hardly tolerate the lecherous glances that Akito continuously favored the boy with, or the way that he would sporadically reach down under the table and stroke the boys slim thigh. What made matters worse was the dead look that would flash across Yuki's eyes each time that Akito touched him. It was obvious that the boy had an idea of what Akito wanted from him. It was just as obvious that the boy hated him for it - After Akito had retired to his chambers I took great pleasure in sneaking into the kitchen, and carefully tainted Akito's entire supply of jasmine tea. This would assure that Akito remained basically indisposed up until the night of the Zodiac Banquet. This would give Yuki a small taste of freedom. I felt that it was important that the boy be allowed to enjoy life, since I would soon be depriving him of it. This also allowed me to spend time with the boy, which I needed to do in order to capture his young heart.  
  
YUKI *  
  
"Yuki." Hatori called to me, as I was heading past his office. "Wait up."  
  
Stopping, I waited patiently while the Doctor locked his door and hurried to my side.   
  
"How are you doing today, Yuki? I see that you are out for another stroll. Do you mind if I join you."   
  
I didn't mind, in fact, I had hoped that Hatori would do just exactly that. Over the last week and a half, since our trip into town, I had seen quite a lot of Hatori. For some strange, and lucky reason, he seemed to keep showing up. The truth was that I was starting to like Hatori a lot. Actually, I was convinced that I liked him too much. Considering that Hatori was twenty two, I couldn't really imagine that he enjoyed spending time with a kid like me. I kind of figured that he must be bored, and maybe a little lonely, since his girlfriend was gone. I also figured that it wouldn't last, Hatori would eventually tire of entertaining me, and move on to more grown up activities. Somehow that made me just a little sad. On the other hand, Akito had become hopelessly ill, and this earned me a small amount of freedom, this of course made me unbelievably happy.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Yuki. I have something for you." Reaching into his briefcase, Hatori pulled out a small wrapped package, and handed it to me.  
  
"What is it?" I wondered, impressed by the pretty wrapping.   
  
"It's a holiday present." Hatori informed me, and gestured to a nearby bench. "Here, let's sit down for a moment, and you can open it."  
  
My cheeks felt flushed, and my heart was beating quickly, as I followed Hatori to the bench. I was both surprised and embarrassed that he had gotten me a holiday present. I also felt guilty for I had nothing to give him in return.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten me anything," I told him, as I sat down beside him and carefully peeled back the wrapping. "I just hope you didn't spend a lot of money on me."  
  
Inside the wrapping, I found a small silver box, and when I opened it I saw that it contained a delicate silver chain with a tiny silver charm. The charm was the kanji character for snow, which also happens to be the meaning of my name. "Hatori, why would you think to… If Akito finds…" I didn't finish because Hatori had put a finger to my mouth to hush me.  
  
"I saw it in a store, and it reminded me of you. I know that you can't wear it around Akito, but I thought that you still might like to have it. Here, let me put it on you. You can wear it to your lesson." Lifting the chain from the box, Hatori unlatched it and placed it around my neck. "When you're at the main house you can keep it in the box, but you must be sure to hide it well."  
  
"Yes," I agreed, "I have just the place." The feel of his strong fingers against my neck and the taste of his breath in my face caused me inhale nervously, and to take a step back It wasn't that I was afraid of Hatori. It was more like I was afraid of myself, of what I felt when I was near him. It felt amazing, but somehow also terrifying.  
  
"It looks good on you Yuki, the silver suits you. I'm so pleased." Hatori said, smiling down at me, and softly patting my head, like a father might do. "Well now, we better hurry, we don't want you to be late."  
  
The rest of the way to the studio I felt miserable. I was certain that Hatori saw me as a child. I hated that. I wasn't a child. I was thirteen now, soon I would be a man, I wanted Hatori to see me as his equal. I wanted him to see me as a friend, or maybe even possibly more.  
  
HATORI *  
  
Yuki was an astonishing dancer. As I stood in the studio, watching him rehearse, I felt awed by the perfect beauty in his every move.   
  
"He's quiet good, isn't he?" I heard a familiar voice behind me, and turned to see Shigure standing at the door.  
  
"Yes, he most certainly is." I agreed, my eyes moving back to watch Yuki perform his finishing move.   
  
Taking the towel that Sho held out to him, Yuki wiped his brow, and headed our way.  
  
"Hatori, have you been watching all this time?" Yuki asked me, and a tiny blush suffused his pale cheeks. "You shouldn't have stayed. I imagine I looked very foolish out there."   
  
"Not at all, Yuki. I actually thought your performance was splendid."  
  
"Hatori's right, Yuki." Shigure agreed, "Akito is going to be very impressed with you."  
  
As was to be expected, the mention of Akito's name, stole the light from the boys face, and caused his eyes to drop to the ground.  
  
"Why are you even here, Shigure?" Yuki whispered coldly, and after honoring Sho with a slight bow, rushed past Shigure and out of the studio.  
  
"Yes, why are you here?" I asked him suspiciously. Although Shigure, Aya and I have always shared a warm bond of friendship, I was well aware of Shigure's peculiar relationship with Akito. Although, we've never actually discussed it, I suspect that Shigure was Akito's first love. Two years ago, when Akito was Yuki's age, Shigure spent much of his time secluded within Akito's chambers. It wasn't at all surprising to catch Shigure skulking, half naked, back to his own room in the early hours of the morning. Of course, it didn't last, as could be expected Akito quickly tired of Shigure. When he did, he sent Shigure away, forcing him to take up residence in a small house outside of the Sohma compound. If Shigure was disappointed he never let it show, of course sadness was never Shigure's style.   
  
"Why are you being so cold, Ha'ri?" Shigure pouted childishly, "Akito has been raving about the boy's dance abilities for months now, I simply wanted to come see for myself." and then I swear I actually heard something click inside the silly dog's brain, and he was on to me. "But, Ha'ri, why exactly are you here? Did Akito send you for Yuki?"  
  
"Yes," I lied, and turned to the door. "now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
As I exited the studio, I was pleased to see that Yuki had waited for me. The boy sat, huddled against the wall of the studio, playing with the laces on his shoes. Seeing me, he stood and together we walked silently back towards the main house.  
  
SECRETS  
  
YUKI *  
  
Hatori knew, I was sure of it. He knew what Akito was planning. Although, I was in denial about it, I suppose that I knew, as well. There were things that Akito wanted to do to me. He never actually came out and said it, but his eyes made it quite clear. Akito wanted me, wanted to make love to me. I prayed nightly, that I was wrong, but I was entirely certain that I was right. Akito was planning to force himself upon me after Zodiac Banquet, and all the praying in the world would not help me. The gods had never before saved me from Akito Sohma, and I didn't expect New Year's Eve to be the exception. I was doomed. Over the last week and a half, I had done my best to put it out of my head. Shigure's comment to me at the studio, coupled with the look of pity in Hatori's eyes, had sent it all flooding back.   
  
I felt completely depressed, and close to tears, as we turned onto the dirt road that led to the main house. Going back to that place, back to Akito, was the last thing that I wanted to do.   
  
"Yuki," Hatori said suddenly, "Hold up."   
  
I stopped, and looked up at Hatori, curious to see what he might need. Standing over me, he reach around my neck, and removed the chain. Taking my hand into his, he pressed the necklace into my palm, closing my fingers around it for me.  
  
"You have to remember, Yuki. Akito is never to see this, you have to promise that you will be careful in this matter."  
  
What I did next I did on instinct, I didn't think about it, or surly it never would have happened. Without thinking, I put my arms around Hatori, and I hugged him.  
  
"I will, Ha'ri, I promise." I whispered, and then I made a decision, "If you would like I can show you. I can show you my special hiding place. It's a secret, but I trust you now. Ha'ri. I'd like to know."  
  
I could tell that I had surprised Hatori, just as I had surprised myself. He stood stiff for a second, and that alarmed me, because I was sure that I had offended him. I was about to pull away, "I'm sorry Hatori… I…" when suddenly I felt his arms wrapping themselves around me. He hugged me close to him, for a moment, and then he released me.   
  
"Yes, Yuki, certainly. I would be honored if you would show me your secret." As we continued on to the main house I glanced over at Hatori, wondering what he could be thinking.   
  
It found it interesting, how his face looked so peaceful and kind. His cheeks were red, probably from the cold, and he had the smallest glimmer of a smile on his lips. I liked it, that smile, because I understood, unlike his other smile, that one was not a fake. That was Ha'ri true smile.   
  
HATORI *  
  
Yuki had a secret. A tiny hiding place, in the floor of his closet. His small rat friends had dug it for him, he admitted. I was surprised, and somewhat flattered, that he had chosen to share this with me. I don't know why, but it choked me up, the idea of him trusting me. Of all people, I should not have been trusted. In such a short time, I had made substantial progress with the boy. My plan was working startlingly well, and yet something was nagging at me. Something was causing me to doubt myself. He hugged me today, right down the street from the main house. I was annoyed with him for taking such a risk. If someone had seen us. If word had gotten back to Akito, the consequences were inconceivable. Regardless, I enjoyed the hug. I found it to be astoundingly agreeable, as well as terribly sweet. Afterwards, I went with him back to the main house. I took a moment to check in on Akito, who was fortunately still sound asleep, and then I walked down the hall to where Yuki was waiting inside his bedroom.  
  
"So, Hatori, uh…." Yuki whispered awkwardly, as he placed the small silver box into his hiding place and removed a tiny folded piece of paper. "Can I show you something? Another secret? Something you can never tell anyone about?"  
  
I looked at him curiously. His delicate hand, which held the paper out to me, trembled anxiously, and his violet eyes seemed wary and unsure. Seeing him this way, so innocently vulnerable, broke my heart. It was obvious that he still didn't trust me, not completely anyway. However, he was taking a chance.   
  
Removing the paper from his shaky hand I looked into his eyes. He nodded his head lightly, urging me to go on, to read it. Unfolded the paper, and sitting down beside him on his closet floor, I read.   
  
The paper was a letter from Hatsuharu. Apparently, Yuki's young cousin had a crush on him, and had decided to confess his love. It was precious really, and all the more tragic, because it was something that could never be. Finished with the letter, I refolded it carefully and handed back to the boy. Yuki returned the letter to it's hiding place and looked up at me expectantly.   
  
"What is it you want from me, Yuki? Why did you share that with me?" I questioned him, my voice sounding much colder then I had intended. I didn't realize it at that moment, but I was feeling a tiny spark of jealousy. The boy already had me, he had stolen my soul. I was still just to foolish to see it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hatori. I shouldn't have shown it to you." Yuki apologized, and then he came to the most irrational conclusion, " I suppose that I put your life in jeopardy by sharing these things with you. I'm really sorry, I just didn't think.  
  
"Yuki, I…" I started, feeling confounded. How was it that this poor boy. This child who I had never once lifted a finger to protect, was concerned about putting my life in danger? I was touched, that was all, and it had left me speechless. Unfortunately, this gave Yuki completely the wrong idea.  
  
"I won't let you get in trouble. I'll go to Akito. I'll tell him right now." Yuki blurted out suddenly, "I'll confess everything to him, so that you don't have too. So that you won't get hurt." Standing up the boy rushed for the door.  
  
So I tackled him.  
  
YUKI *  
  
He tackled me, it was terrifying really. Without intended to do so, Hatori had regressed me. In a split second I snapped, my mind and heart plunged into my soul, begging it's protection. Suddenly, I was there, in Akito's special room, I was at Akito's mercy. How many times had I ran from Akito? How many times had he jumped upon me to stop my flight? Fighting for escape, I screamed out in fear.   
  
HATORI *  
  
Yuki was struggling, trying to get away. Myself, I just wanted to stop him. Stop him from going to Akito. Stop him from doing something stupid, from ruining everything.  
  
"I'm sorry Akito." Yuki cried out in fear, "Please, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me anymore. I promise that I'll be good. I promise I'll do anything that you say."  
  
It felt like my heart shattered, but in reality it had only been tamed. I placed a gentle hand to his mouth, to quiet him and with the other I wrapped him up in my arms so that I could whisper soothingly into his ear.   
  
"Yuki, stop it. It's me. It's Ha'ri, I'm not going to hurt you, but you must calm yourself. You must be quiet, or else you'll wake Akito. Now please, be quiet now."  
  
He struggled, for a moment, his eyes so full of fear, and then gradually he came back. His body fell limp against my chest, and his eyes filled with tears, but he was seeing me again. His fear slowly subsided.   
  
YUKI *  
  
Hatori had me in his arms, his hand lightly covering my mouth. When he moved it away, I whispered, "I'm sorry. I…" He put his hand back, his eyes telling me to hush. I pushed my face into his chest. Desperately, needing something, but not understanding what that was. This was Hatori, not Akito, he wasn't going to hurt me. So why couldn't I stop crying?  
  
HATORI *  
  
I held the boy in my arms, I could feel his wet tears against my chest. 'I should go.' I told myself. Akito could wake at any moment. I couldn't allow Akito to catch me here. Especially, not like this.  
  
Picking the slender boy up into my arms, I carried him to his bed and laid him upon it, as I bent down to cover him, he grabbed my hand and held it in both of his.  
  
"You should rest for a bit. I'll try to keep Akito preoccupied. I'll see you soon, Yuki." Retrieving my hand, I pushed the silky soft silver hair back from his eyes and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. Then shaking the tender thoughts out of my head I went to check on Akito.   
  
NEW YEARS EVE - THREE  
  
HATORI *  
  
Grabbing my medical bag from my trunk, I walked towards Shigure's house. Since my mind was still wondering the past, I wasn't watching my step. Half way up the drive I lost my balance and I slipped upon the slick ice. In an instant, I was flying across the yard, my arms flawing uselessly about, until I landed painfully in a puddle of icy mush. Sitting there, the wet ice seeping into my dress suit, I found myself laughing. Yuki would have loved that, I decided, as I picked myself back up. Perhaps it would have even made the boy smile.  
  
I loved Yuki's smile, it was made even more priceless, because it was so rare. I would forever recall the first time that I saw it. The memory would forever own me, for it was the day I found true …  
  
BLISS   
  
HATORI *  
  
Yuki and I walked together through the thick forest. Back at the main house Akito was once again sleeping soundly, having picked up a nasty case of food poisoning just that morning.  
  
"Such a sensitive stomach you have these days." I had said to him, and fed him another spoonful of the laxative laced soup.  
  
"Don't fuck with me Hatori. I'm not in a forgiving mood." Akito scolded, and then whipped out his hand to send the bowl of soup flying. "This soup tastes like shit. You know sometimes Hatori, I think you are trying to make me sick."  
  
"That's ridicules." I protested, "You must be delirious. Do you have a fever, let me check." I placed my hand upon Akito's head, something that I knew he despised.   
  
"Get the hell out of here, Hatori. I don't want to see you anymore today. And send someone to clean this mess you made up."  
  
"Yes, Akito." I agreed, waiting until I was out of the room and down the hall before I allowed myself to laugh. Now to go find Yuki.   
  
  
  
Later, as Yuki and I walked through the forest I was pleased that Yuki seemed to be enjoying himself. I had bought him a new bag of cherry candy, and he held it in one hand. When I glanced at his neck I saw a brief flicker of silver beneath the collar of his thick jacket.   
  
Satisfied, I smiled at him, and watched as he carefully removed a candy from the bag and popped into his mouth. I laughed out loud when I noticed his lips were colored red from the candy.   
  
"Ha'ri" He wondered, looking over at me in concern. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, Yuki." I said gently, and pulled a handkerchief from my pocket. "Everything's fine, but we need to do something about your lips."  
  
"Um? I'm sorry." He mumbled, as I stood in front of him, and gently attempted to rub the stain from his lips. His cheeks quickly changed in color, until they matched the red of his lips, and I found myself gazing into his warm eyes. He was so beautiful, simply breathtaking, it was no wonder Akito wanted him so badly. Thinking of Akito brought me back to my senses, taking a deep breath, I patted Yuki on the top of his head and I stepped away.  
  
"It isn't coming off. Well, there is a small store over near the river. We can clean you up then."   
  
"Okay, Ha'ri. I'm sorry that I made such a mess of myself." Yuki said, and pushed the bag of candy into his jacket pocket, and then he sneezed.  
  
"Yuki." I asked, handing the handkerchief to him. "Is it too cold for you out here? Would you like to go back?"  
  
"No." He answered, and I knew he was lying to me. It made sense, he might be freezing, but it was better then being at the main house. "It's fine, Hatori."   
  
Up ahead was a small clearing, our destination.   
  
"Well, here we are, Yuki." I told him, and looked upwards to the top of a large tree.  
  
"What's that?" Yuki asked, his eyes filled with awe.  
  
"It's what I wanted to show you." I laughed happily, pleased by his fascination. "It's a tree fort."  
  
"So then, it's a tree fort," Yuki wondered, "I've heard about them, but I've never actually saw one. How in the world did it get up there?"  
  
"Shigure, Aya and I built it when we were about your age. Though, I am amazed that it's still standing."  
  
"Um.. Can I go up there?" Yuki questioned, his eyes gazing longingly towards the fort.  
  
"Yes, of course you can. It's yours after all."  
  
"Mine." Yuki whispered, unbelieving. "It's mine?"  
  
"Yes, Yuki. I'm giving it to you. It can be your secret hideaway, and…" I didn't finish, because Yuki had leapt upon me, throwing his arms around me and hugging me tightly.  
  
"Hatori. Hatori. It's wonderful. Thank you! Thank you so much."   
  
"It's my pleasure, Yuki." I told him, and looked down into his eyes.   
  
His smiling face was more lovely than I could have ever imagined. It truly took my breath away.  
  
YUKI *  
  
"Ha'ri, do we have to go home already?" I asked him. "I wish we could just run away."  
  
"Well, we can't do that. You know that's not possible." Hatori answered me. We were almost to the end of the forest, right outside of the main house, and I wasn't ready to go home. I had something on my mind, something I had been considering carefully, most of the day. I wanted to ask Hatori to do something for me, but I felt that it probably wasn't appropriate. "We should hurry, Yuki. We've stayed out much longer then we should have."  
  
"I understand." I told him, but I stopped anyway. Up ahead in the grass I noticed a single pink flower standing tall, but alone, among the ice covered withering grass. Walking toward it, I bent down to pick it.   
  
HATORI *  
  
I was feeling uneasy. The need to hurry back to the main house was distracting me from the boy. I felt it in my gut. Akito was looking for us.  
  
Yuki had stopped to pick a flower. He walked up to me, holding it out.  
  
"This is for you, Hatori, since you gave me the fort, I thought it would be nice to give you something as well."  
  
"Thank you," I said, and took the flower from his hand. "Now, Come on, Yuki, we should hurry." I insisted.  
  
"Hatori, before we go back. Is it alright if I ask you something?" Even though I felt impatient to get back, I stopped. It had been evident to me for most of the day that Yuki had something on his mind. I was interested in finding out what it was.   
  
"Yes, Yuki. What is it?" I encouraged, brushing back a stray hair from his cheek.  
  
"So then, Um…Hatori, do you remember the letter I showed you? Haru's letter?" He asked me, his face turning a charming shade of pink.  
  
"Of course, Yuki. What about it?" Noticing he was shivering again, I pulled the front of his jacket closed.  
  
"In the letter, Haru wrote that he thought he would like to kiss me. Um…I was just wondering, Hatori. Have you ever kissed anyone before?"  
  
And now it was my turn to blush. "Yuki, that is a very personal question. It's not something you should ask people about."  
  
"Oh," he said, looking disheartened. "I see. I'm sorry I bothered you." and now his violet eyes were swimming in tears. "I didn't mean to offend you, Hatori. I just thought, well I've never been kissed. I was just curious what it would be like."  
  
"Are you saying that your family, your mother. No one's ever…?" I really didn't know what to say. I knew that Yuki's parents had sent him to live at the main house when he was six, but I had never really thought to wonder why.  
  
"My parents…" Yuki started bitterly, and now he completely broke down, "hate me. They want nothing to do with me. Akito told me that they think I'm a freak, that they think that I'm disgusting. Is it true Hatori? Am I? Am I disgusting?"  
  
What I did next, I did without thought. It was a simple gut reaction, brought on by my desire to guarantee the boy that he was most assuredly not disgusting in my eyes. One moment, I was gazing down into Yuki's tearstained face, and the next I had him in my arms and I was passionately kissing his innocent mouth.  
  
YUKI *  
  
Hatori kissed me. I made him do it, I guess. With everything inside me I had been begging him to. Still I never expected that he actually would.  
  
He tasted of green tea and clove cigarettes, and I thought it made a nice combination. I felt so nervous, not sure of what I should be doing, not sure of what to do with my hands. On instinct I placed them at his side, and using the tips of my toes pushed myself higher. Hatori was so tall and I wanted him to think I was taller. I wanted it to be perfect for him, I wanted him to enjoy the kiss. I wanted to make him happy, just as he made me happy.   
  
HATORI *  
  
Yuki's kiss tasted like cherry. My fault, for taken such a liking to feeding him candy. His lips were remarkably soft and responsive. I felt his hands at my waist as he pushed himself upwards into me, and against me. I felt my body react, melting into his lips, running my tongue along his perfect straight teeth, and then inside his mouth, his sweet tender mouth.   
  
I felt him sigh, as he relaxed in my arms. I ran my hand up his back to his silky hair, feeling his softness, he was driving me mad.   
  
"YUKI! The voice called, distantly, through the forest, shattering the moment. "YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING? WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
  
"Akito," Yuki whispered, and I pushed him away.   
  
We hurried out of the forest, and through the main gate. Akito was standing in the drive. His gaudy robes practically falling off of his scrawny shoulders. He could have seen us, if we had come a just a few steps closer. I had just enough time to regret my carelessness, before Akito reach out his perfectly manicured hand and slammed Yuki to the ground.  
  
"Hatori. Where were you? Did you think you could just take Yuki without my permission? Hatori, I should kill you for this."   
  
My mind froze, for a moment, I was completely unable to think. I searched for an excuse, something that would get Yuki out of trouble. I wasn't concerned for myself. I had never in my life feared Akito, but I wouldn't allow Yuki to be punished for my crimes.  
  
"It was my fault, Akito." Yuki lied, "I wandered off into the forest, and Hatori came looking for me."  
  
'No," my mind screamed, but before I could stop him, Akito had Yuki by the arm.  
  
"You wandered off, did you." Akito said bitterly. Twisting Yuki's arm painfully behind him he pushed him toward the house, "You should know better then to do such a thing, Yuki. I see, I will have to re-educate you."  
  
"Akito," I found my voice at last, ignoring the look in Yuki's eyes which begged me to stay out of it. "Don't punish Yuki," I hurried after them. "He went looking for flowers for you."  
  
"What?" Akito stopped, releasing his hold on Yuki's arm and turning his attention to me. Just exactly as I wanted him too. I held out the single pink flower to him, not missing the sadness I saw flash across Yuki's red rimmed eyes. "Why would Yuki, pick flowers for me?"  
  
"You were sick Akito," Yuki whimpered, understanding my game, and playing along, "I wanted you to get better."  
  
"Really?" Akito smiled, reaching out for the flower. "That was very kind of you, Yuki." Dropping the flower to the floor Akito stomped his foot down upon it squashing it into the ground. "Now say you're sorry, Yuki. Say that you'll never leave the house without my permission again."  
  
"I'm so…sorry, Akito. Please forgive me." Yuki cried, falling to his knees and bowing at Akito's feet. I bit my tongue, and dug my fingernails into my palm, drawing blood. I couldn't act. My day would come, but for today, as long as Yuki was not harmed I would not act.   
  
"Okay, then, Yuki. This time I will excuse you, but you're not to leave the house without my permission again, not ever!"  
  
"I won't, Akito. I promise."   
  
Reaching down, Akito pulled Yuki to his feet and pushed him towards the house,   
  
"You can go to your room now, Yuki." and he turned his attention to me.   
  
"Leave me now, Hatori. I'm feeling much better. Your services will not be needed tonight." Nodding my head to Akito I turned my back and headed to my own home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuki look my way one final time, before moving inside.   
  
***********************  
  
Well???? I hope I caught all my typos, and I know that I didn't cause that would be impossible… Thank you for putting up with them, someday I will … no I probably won't… no more lies, you deserve better.  
  
We have one more chapter left, and I plan it to be nice and …. Special… It's actually written, but it's a mess and I have to re-write it to death now… will post asap.  
  
Please review, and let me know if this is working for you all…   
  
Thanks for reading… see ya soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, the obvious: I do not own, did not create Fruits Basket or it's characters.   
  
First of all, I wanted to let you know that I wrote two versions of this chapter. One is an R version that I am posting on MediaMiner.org. It is a serious lemon version. The other is a PG-13 which is on FanFiction.net., and I cut out only the really sexy stuff. Only you can decide which is more suitable for you. Either way. I hope you enjoy. I was a little embarrassed about writing my first lemon, but since it felt right, and since this challenge called for it… well… I hope none of my workmates read the R version.   
  
Lastly, thanks again for reading, for reviewing, and for being so supportive. Special thanks to Chibi-Nightmare Chan - you should read the R version okay!   
  
Okay, as promised, the final chapter…  
  
YUKI/HATORI CHALLENGE - PART THREE   
  
ABSENCE  
  
YUKI *  
  
Akito was feeling better, and as such, he had decided it would be nice to throw a small dinner party. Although, he generally kept a traditional house, this year he felt that it might be fun to have a little celebration on Christmas Eve. I thought it was a really dumb idea. The very cursed, very proper, Sohma family celebrating such a materialistic Christian holiday. It was ridicules, could Akito even get any stupider?   
  
As punishment for going against him, for sneaking off with out his permission, even the porch was now off limits to me. I was forced to stay in Akito's chambers all day, every day. I was rarely allowed a moment to myself. I couldn't stand it, him and his damn birds, everything that he did was annoying. Since the gods were obviously plotting against me, Akito had started drinking green tea. Apparently, his usual tea had begun to bother his stomach. As petty as it was, I hated him for it, the simple green tea was my and Hatori's tea, but now Hatori no longer came for dinner, and Akito was drinking it instead. I was in hell!  
  
At least the Christmas party would give me a chance to see Hatori again. Since the day in the forest, he had stopped coming to the main house. I didn't know what had made him stop, and I was worried that he was upset with me upset about the kiss. I missed Hatori. It was awful how much I missed him. My stomach hurt constantly, and I couldn't eat. My chest ached painfully, and I sometimes cried for no reason. I didn't understand any of it. It was unbearable how unhappy I was. Since I couldn't be with him, I wore Hatori's chain, always hidden under shirts with high collars. I knew it was dangerous, that I was taking a risk, but I didn't really care. I loved Hatori, of that I had no doubt. I needed him. I was certain that my heart would die if I didn't talk to him soon. Moreover, I was afraid, what if Hatori didn't feel the same? What if he thought I was only a child? What if the kiss, that perfect kiss, was only charity for a poor lonely boy. What if Hatori didn't love me back?  
  
HATORI *  
  
It was probable that Akito was on to me, or at least he was deeply suspicious. Having given up his favorite tea, his health had miraculously improved.   
  
"Why do you think that is, Hatori?" He asked me, as he sat on the examination table in my office fiddling with the blood pressure machine.  
  
"Perhaps you are allergic to it?" I deducted, and watched as his eyes widened, and his lips twisted into a bitter smirk.   
  
"Perhaps I am, Hatori. I suppose that I will have to avoid it from now on." He decided, sliding off of the examination table and pulling his robes on over his emaciated body. "So, did you get my dinner invitation?"   
  
"Oh, yes. Your Christmas party. If you don't mind me asking, whatever made you decide to celebrate Christmas?" I questioned, removing the stethoscope from around my neck, and following him towards the door.  
  
"Well, it's not really about the holiday. I just thought that Yuki might like it. Yuki seems very sad these days. I thought it might be nice for him to see his cousins." Akito told me, but the icy tone in his voice, coupled with the warning in his eyes, assured me that he was lying. Oh yes, it was certain, Akito knew. Perhaps, he had seen us, or perhaps he had figured it out on his own, but Akito knew everything, and he wanted me to know that he knew.   
  
"In that case, I will most certainly attend." I replied coldly, as I slid the door open for him. I, of all people, understood how Akito's mind worked. Akito was planning something. Something special just for me. The Christmas dinner was simply a diversion, an excuse to bring the family together, he wanted to make an example of me. He wanted to teach the other zodiac children what happened to those who dared to go against the master.  
  
"Bring it on, Akito." I whispered, as I watched him slither back to the main house. "Just leave Yuki out of it, you bastard."  
  
It had been over a week, since I had last talked to Yuki, and I missed him. It was indecent how much I missed him. As Akito was feeling better, he had returned to driving Yuki to his lessons. On Monday afternoon, I had received a note from Akito, delivered by his servant. Akito was not in the mood for company, as such, our weekly dinner had been cancelled. I should refrain from visiting the main house until I was told otherwise. For the first time in my life I was unwelcome. The very next day, I received a second note, this one an invitation to a Christmas Eve dinner party. This was Akito's unspoken declaration of war.  
  
My life, over the course of the next week, passed slowly, and sorrowfully. I found that I was endlessly worried about Yuki, about how Akito might be treating him, I wondered if Yuki was lonely, as I myself, certainly was. I wanted to see him, desperately. I spent my days, mindlessly, stalking the main house from my office window. I cancelled all appointments, so that I wouldn't be disturbed. It was pitiful, really, how much I desired the boy. Pitiful and wrong. It will be better, I promised myself, when this is all over. I will be doing Yuki a favor by killing him. I will be saving him from that sick bastard Akito. I would be saving him from myself.  
  
SHAME  
  
YUKI *   
  
"Yuki!" Haru smiled, and rushed to my side. "I've missed you Yuki."  
  
"Hello, Haru." I greeted him, without really seeing him. Hatori had followed Momiji and Haru through the door, and for the moment he was the only person that I had eyes for.  
  
"YUKI! YUKI!." Momiji yelled, and hopped up onto my back. "It's so exciting that Akito decided to celebrate Christmas. I brought him a Christmas cake, do you think that he'll like it?"  
  
"I'm sure that Akito will be delighted." I assured him, and was relieved when he jumped off of my back and went running towards the front door to greet Kazuma and Kyo. Turning, I searched the room for Hatori, and found him talking to my brother and Shigure. Disappointed, I turned my attention back to Haru. I would wait to greet Hatori, I certainly didn't need any of my brother's nonsense tonight.  
  
"So, Yuki." Haru said in a whisper. "Did you have a chance to read my letter?"   
  
Glancing at Haru uncomfortably, I tried to think of what to say. Seeing Akito enter the room, I took a deep breath and nodded that way. "Can we talk about this later, Haru?"  
  
"Oh," Haru said, believing, as I had intended him to, that Akito was the cause behind my distraction. "Of course, but promise that you will manage to find a little time for me tonight, okay?"  
  
A disturbance at the front door, allowed me to avoid an answer. Ritsu and Kagura had just arrived, and as always was the case, they were causing a commotion. Kagura was noisily fawning over that stupid cat, while Ritsu was on his knees bowing out an earsplitting apology to Akito for being the last to arrive.  
  
"Oh, Yuki. My little brother, It's so nice to see you." My brother and Shigure had discovered me, and they were heading my way. I noticed that Hatori had been cornered by Kazuma, but when he caught me staring at him, he gave me an encouraging smile. I closed my eyes, and wished that everyone else would just disappear, that I could be alone with Hatori. When I opened my eyes again, my brother was holding a leaf of mistletoe over Shigure's head and kissing him directly on the mouth.   
  
"You're such an idiot." I told him, and after giving Shigure a polite nod walked away.   
  
HATORI *  
  
I was paying absolutely no attention to what Kazuma was telling me. It was as if I was inside a long dark tunnel, which only lead to one place, only to Yuki. Momiji popped over to give me a hug, and wished me Merry Christmas. I took the glass of wine offered to me by Akito's servant. Taking a sip, I determined that I didn't like its taste. I smiled at the antics of my cousins. All this was accomplished without my actually feeling any of it. As hard as I tried, I found I couldn't tear my eyes off of Yuki. He was dressed in formal lavender robes that perfectly matched his eyes, and though I thought he looked quiet stunning in them, it was obvious that Akito had picked them out. He must be miserable, I thought to myself, as I watched him unsuccessfully attempt to carry on a conversation with his manic cousin Ritsu.  
  
"Hatori. I'm so pleased that you could make it." Akito purred into my ear, from behind, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin in surprise. "Doesn't Yuki look handsome tonight? I picked those robes out for him personally. I'm thinking of, perhaps, making him wear them for me on New Years Eve, in my bedroom. What do you think, Hatori? Too conservative?"  
  
Turning to face him, I fought to keep my voice under control. "You don't really want to know what I think, Akito." I informed him coldly.  
  
"Oh… Hatori, of course I do. Actually, I'm dying to know." He whispered.  
  
"Well, then, in that case." Taking a deep breath, I let it spill. "I think that what you are planning for Yuki is appalling. It's perverted. He's just a child after all." I waited for Akito to detonate. Amazingly, he didn't. Akito didn't explode. Instead he just smiled, that biting frozen smile of his, and then he quietly put me in my place.  
  
"Do you really think that Yuki is a child, Hatori? So, you think that I'm the pervert? Is that what you think? How about this, Hatori? I'm fifteen, but maybe you've forgotten that. I'm only two years older than Yuki, but you Hatori, how old are you again? Twenty two, isn't it? Nine years, Hatori. Think about that, and then tell me who's the real pervert here, and while you are thinking about things, Hatori, consider this. That glass of wine in your hand isn't poisoned, but it very easily could have been. If you weren't my favorite. If I didn't love you so very much. I think that we both know that I would have killed you for your betrayal. You wouldn't be standing here. You'd already be dead." His softly spoken words bit into my brain, tormenting me with their truth. The wine glass dropped from my fingers and shattered upon the hardwood floor. My world spun, momentarily I drowned. I surfaced to find all eyes upon me.  
  
"Hatori, are you alright." Momiji came to my rescue. Handing me a napkin and bending down to pick up the glass.  
  
"Leave it." Akito commanded, "the servant will get it. It's time for Dinner. Come along Hatori.   
  
Then ignoring me, Akito placed his hand affectionately upon Momiji's shoulder. "Momiji, my dear little cousin. I wanted to thank you for bringing me that wonderful cake, you're such a thoughtful obedient child. I think that as of today, you are officially, my favorite." Throwing me a meaningful glance, Akito led the way into the dining room.   
  
As soon as he was down the hall, and out of my sight, I breathed a sigh of relief and dropped down to my knees, fighting back my tears. Immediately, Yuki was at my side.  
  
"Hatori! What happened? What did Akito do? Tell me, what did he say to you?" He begged me, with eyes as big as the moon. Looking at him, he suddenly seemed so young to me. A child. No, a baby. Dropping my head into my hands, I wished, for a moment, that I could die from my shame.  
  
"Ha'ri? Are you alright?" Haru asked, wrapping his arm through Yuki's, and looking down at me in alarm.   
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just feeling a little tired, that's all. I haven't slept well this week." It wasn't a complete lie. I'd been too obsessed about Yuki to sleep? "You two go ahead, I'll be along shortly."  
  
"But, Hatori…" Yuki started, and I knew that he wanted to stay with me. At the moment it was the only thing that I wanted, but the last thing that I needed. I needed him to go.  
  
"Go with your cousin, Yuki. I would like a moment to myself." I said forcefully, and I looked away from Yuki's face, hating look of pain that my harshness had earned me.   
  
Giving me a slight bow, Yuki allowed Haru to escort him to the dining room, leaving me alone in my disgrace.  
  
HEARTBREAK  
  
YUKI *  
  
Akito wanted me. I had known it all along. What I hadn't figured out for myself, I learned from Haru at the Christmas party. As I had expected it would be, the Christmas dinner was a total disaster. Something happened between Hatori and Akito, and it must have been pretty bad, because Hatori refused to even look at me for the rest of the night. To make matters worse, Akito was being way too nice to everyone, which was never a good sign. When Akito is pretending to be nice it generally means he's planning on hurting someone.   
  
Since Akito was feeling so generous, he suggested that Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Kagura, Ritsu and myself might enjoy taking a walk. He had business to discuss with the others, as planning was still in progress for the New Years Eve celebration. I didn't want to go. As amazing as that sounds, me not jumping on a chance to escape Akito, and his little prison, I wanted to stay. I just wanted to be in the same room with Hatori. Even if he refused to look my way, even if I had to pretend that I didn't care for him, I just liked knowing that he was nearby. So, of course, it would only make sense that Akito would send me away.  
  
We walked along the small river that runs through the Sohma compound. As we came to the park, Haru grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me away from the others. There was a small set of swings, and I took a seat in one. Haru stood behind me, and gently pushed me for awhile until he got up the nerve to speak.  
  
"Yuki, the letter. Did you read it?" At last, the question that I had been dreading the whole evening.   
  
"Um… Yes, I read it." I whispered.  
  
"Oh…" Haru responded, "So, uh.. Do you hate me now?" He wondered.   
  
I dug my feet into the sand to stop the swing, and jumped off so that I could look Haru in the eyes when I told him.  
  
"I could never hate you Haru." I said honestly, "You've been my best friend, my only friend, practically forever, but…"  
  
"But you don't feel the same." Haru finished for me, and with tears in his eyes, looked down at his feet in shame. "Cause your not gay."  
  
"Well," I said, and allowed a rare giggle to escape from my mouth. "I wouldn't exactly say that."  
  
"Yuki?" Haru asked, looking up in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haru. The truth is, I'm in love with someone else." I admitted, and felt my cheeks burning with awkwardness.   
  
"What? With who? How can you be? Oh, please, tell me it's not Akito?" Haru begged, grabbing me by the shoulders to shake me, just in case I had actually lost my mind.  
  
"Akito? Yuck! Are you crazy? How could you even think something like that?" I said, and I honestly felt that I might puke at the thought.   
  
"Well, it's just that… well, to be honest, Yuki, I've heard stuff, about Akito and you." Haru admitted, staring down at his feet. This was hurting him so much. I didn't have to see his face to know that, and it was making me feel really bad. Still, I needed to know exactly what Haru had heard.  
  
"What kind of Stuff?" I asked him, and pushed his chin up so that he would look me in the eye.   
  
"Akito's going to… he's going to make you…" Haru whispered. He couldn't say it, but that was alright, because I realized that I already knew.  
  
"He's going to rape me!" I finished for him bitterly, and watched as Haru had a complete break down. "It's okay, Haru. I already suspected as much. He's such a perverted freak."   
  
Wrapping my arms around Haru, I held him closely, and allowed him to cry until the others came looking for us. Neither of us spoke again, for the rest of the walk home.  
  
I wasn't the most experienced kid in the world, but I knew some things. I knew that there were things that Akito could do to me, things that would be much worse than his dark room and the beatings from his whip. I also knew that I wouldn't allow him to do it. I just wasn't sure yet, how I was going to stop him.  
  
NEW YEARS EVE - FOUR  
  
HATORI *  
  
As usual, the door to Shigure's house was left wide open. "It's no wonder that Yuki has taken ill." I told myself as I removed my shoes and slid the door shut behind me.  
  
"Yuki." I called, and walked up the stairs. Sliding open the door to his darkened room, I moved silently to his bedside. The beautiful eighteen year old boy was sleeping peacefully. I placed a cold hand to his forehead to check that he was not running a fever. He wasn't. I decided it was best that I let him sleep for a while.   
  
My clothes were completely soaked, from my earlier ice ballet, and I was freezing. I needed to borrow a robe from Shigure's room while my suit dried, and then perhaps I'd make us some tea.   
  
LOVE  
  
YUKI *  
  
"Yuki! Yuki!" Momiji giggled, and tackled me as I walked out of the dance studio. "Tomorrow's New year's Eve. I so excited, I can hardly wait for the party to start. How about you?"  
  
"I can wait." I told him honestly. The truth was that I was scared out of my mind. I'd never dreaded anything so much in my life. It wasn't that I was afraid of having sex. What I was afraid of was Akito's brand of sex. I didn't want to lose my virginity to such a repulsive pervert. I couldn't allow it. I wouldn't allow it. I could think of one way, only one single way, that I could stop him. I didn't want to do it, but I felt I had no other option, before I went through with it though, there was one last thing that I needed to do.  
  
HATORI *  
  
I wept, laying on my futon, staring up at my ceiling. I couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling. When Akito had taken Kana from me, it had broken my heart. This time it wasn't just my heart, this time he cut much deeper. I felt as if my very soul had been broken by Akito. It was agonizing.   
  
Tomorrow was New Year's Eve. The time had come for Akito to pay for his sins, but could I still do it? I was no longer so sure. Was punishing Akito worth hurting Yuki? Was it really justice for me to take Yuki's young life? I'd taking his heart, of that I was certain, that should more then suffice. I could walk away. I told myself, just pack my bags and leave this place. It was rarely done, hardly even considered, but it wasn't impossible. And if I did, what would happen to Yuki? Wouldn't it be better for the boy, if I simply went through with my plan? What kind of life would he live if I simply left him to live it? A life as Akito's sex slave? His whipping boy? Wouldn't that actually be worse then death itself?  
  
The faint sound of knocking penetrated my misery. It was followed by a soft whisper. "Ha'ri…" Jumping up from my bed, I rushed to my front door, and quickly slid it open. What stood before me was a vision. Dressed in his New Year's Eve costume, Yuki looked up at me with a shy smile. The light from my porch lit up his eyes, and surrounded the boy with a gentle aura. He was heaven, he was peace, he was my salvation.  
  
"Yuki," I whispered, taking his hand and leading him inside. "Why are you here? Dressed like this, whatever are you thinking?"  
  
"Hatori, I needed to see you." He admitted, and taking my hands in his, he graced me with that perfect smile. "I thought that I might dance for you tonight."   
  
I stood in front of him, my eyes so full of tears, I could hardly see. My carefully calculated plan was dissolving away. I could never kill Yuki. I could never harm this one who I held so dear. Death was not what he needed from me, neither was my love, what he needed was protection. He needed me to be his knife.   
  
"Hatori?" He whispered, squeezing my hands, and looking up at me with eyes so full of love and purity. "What's wrong Hatori? Are you mad that I came?"  
  
"No." I answered, choking on my tears.   
  
"Is it the costume? You don't like it? It's okay, Hatori, I don't like it much myself." Yuki started to remove it. "Hatori, I've decided that I'm not ever going to dance for Akito. I've decide that I only want to dance for you."  
  
I stood there in stunned silence. Not able to move, not even to breath, and I watched him as he slowly undressed, taking his time. All the while his eyes were glued to mine. They begged me not to speak, not to stop him. They swore his love to me. Finally, he stood naked before me, a perfect silver angel.  
  
"There's something I need you to do for me, Ha'ri." Yuki whispered, reaching up to take my face in his warm hands. "I need you to make love to me. I need you to make me yours. I want to know love before I die."   
  
  
  
"Yuki." I breathed, stepping away from him. "You don't know what you're saying." Though it was me who believed that I could not have heard him right. Had he read my mind all along, had he always known what I had planned?  
  
"I'm going to kill myself tonight, Hatori, before that bastard can get his hands upon me." Yuki confessed, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'd rather die before I let Akito have me."  
  
I pushed him away, hard. The anguish in his words tearing through my very being.  
  
"NO! It will not happen. I will not allow it." I informed him, unable to control the anger in my voice. It wasn't meant for him, it was anger at Akito, but he couldn't know that. He didn't understand what I was saying.  
  
"Hatori," Yuki cried, his face twisting with sorrow. "You don't want me? You don't want to make love to me?"  
  
"Yuki, it isn't that. I can't do it. I can't make love to you, you're just a child. It's wrong."  
  
"I'm not a child, and it's not wrong if I ask for it, Is it? Please, Hatori. I need you." He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around my legs, and looked up begging me for my love.   
  
"Yuki, I can't. If I go through with this it will make me like him. It will make me like Akito. I won't. I can't be like him." I kneeled down beside him. I was the one who should be on my knees. I was the one who should be begging him for forgiveness.  
  
"You're not like him. You could never be. Hatori, I love you. I want to be with you. I want you to be my first, my only. If you don't do it, Akito will. I swear I will kill myself, before I let that happen."  
  
"Yuki," I cried, unable to hold it back, "It's not that I don't want you. You have no idea how much I want you."  
  
In a flash, he was in my arms, his tearstained lips to mine. "Please, Hatori, please… Please love me. I'll die if you don't love me."  
  
"I do, Yuki. I do love you." I said it, I needed to, needed him to know. Closing my eyes, drowning in his tears, for a moment I allowed it. Allowing him to sink his sweet tongue into my hungry mouth, allowing him to move his hand beneath my robe. Allowing my hands to caress his velvet skin. I wanted him, more then I had ever wanted anything in my entire life, more then I'd wanted Kana, more then I'd wanted revenge. But I did love him. What I wanted didn't matter. Yuki was what mattered. I opened my eyes, pulling my lips from his, and taking his face in my hands, so he would look at me, so he would listen.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki. I cannot. I love you, but I cannot do this for you."  
  
"Hatori." His eyes still begged, "please."  
  
"No! Yuki, I will not." I stood, pulling him to his feet. "Now get dressed, you need to go home, before Akito discovers that you are gone."  
  
"But Hatori, tomorrow night, I know that you know. You know what he wants from me. Akito will…"   
  
Placing a finger to his mouth, I shook my head slowly, keeping his eyes locked to mine.  
  
"No. Yuki, I promise you. He will not. I will not allow Akito to harm you. Not anymore."  
  
"You can't stop him!" Yuki yelled, and pushed me away. "You've never stopped him before. He will do what he wants, take what he wants, and you'll let him?"  
  
"He won't" I swore, "I'll kill him before I allow it. I'll stop him, I promise you. Akito will never hurt you again.  
  
"You can't kill him, Hatori. You know that it's not possible, but I can kill myself. That's the only way to stop him."  
  
I pulled him into my arms, one final time. Hugging him to me tightly. I needed him to believe me, needed him to know.  
  
"Do you trust me, Yuki?"  
  
"Yes." He whispered.  
  
"Then trust that I will protect you. That he will never hurt you again."  
  
"How?" He asked, hopefully, wanting to believe.  
  
"I will find a way. I will stop him. I promise." I kissed him on the top of his head, and released him. I turned my back, to give him privacy while he dressed, and didn't turn back when I heard him slid my door open. If I looked back, I knew that I would stop him from leaving, that I would never let him go.  
  
YUKI *  
  
Hatori was good to his promise. Akito did not come to me that night. I do not know what Hatori said to him, what kind of deal he must have made with the devil, but true to his word he saved me.  
  
Shortly after, I was allowed to move into Shigure's house.   
  
HATORI *  
  
New Years Eve came, and in the eyes of the family, Yuki became a man. As was expected, Yuki danced at the Zodiac Banquet. His performance was transcendent. It would be praised, within the family, for years to come. He did not dance for Akito. The entire time his eyes were upon me, they glistened with unshed tears, they shimmered with our unrequited love. Yuki danced for me.  
  
Unfortunately, the night was marred by tragedy. There was death in the Sohma family. Early New Year's morning, on his walk home from the celebration, Daichi Sohma was accosted. He was stabbed several times in the back. Neither the weapon or his killer was ever found.  
  
This made Akito, the official head of the Sohma family. He would never be challenged again.   
  
Shortly after, Yuki was allowed to move into Shigure's house.   
  
NEW YEARS EVE - FIVE  
  
YUKI *  
  
I awoke to the subtle scent of fresh green tea. Hatori sat in a chair next to my bed, a cup of tea in his hand and a faint smile on his lips. How long had he been watching me sleep?  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked me, laying his hand on my forehead.  
  
"I'm fine, better now that you're here." I smiled back. Sitting up in bed and taking a cup of tea from him.  
  
"I brought you something." Hatori grinned at me, and opening his medical bag retrieve a bag of cherry candies. "I had a horrible time tracking these down, since the sweet shop closed. I was able to find them online."  
  
"Hatori," I laughed for the first time in ages. "I love these things."  
  
"I remember." He told me, reaching his finger between the folds of my robe to touch the silver charm, which I wore around my neck. "You still wear this? I didn't think that you did."  
  
"I wear it when I sleep." I informed him "I always have."  
  
"Well," he said pulling his stethoscope on and leaning over to push the cold steel to my chest. "Breath in."  
  
I don't think so, I decided.  
  
HATORI *  
  
Yuki surprised my by pulling my stethoscope from my neck and tossing it across the room."  
  
"Yuki!" I automatically scolded, forgetting as I often did, that he was no longer just a child.  
  
"I don't need it Hatori. My back aches a little, but I'm really okay. I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here. You're missing the party, because of me."  
  
"I don't mind." I told him, retrieving the stethoscope and placing it back in the bag. "Here turn over, let me see your back." I sat down beside him on his bed.  
  
YUKI *  
  
Doing as he asked, I flipped onto my stomach, and felt his could hands massaging my sore shoulders.  
  
"That feels nice." I informed him. "I had a fight with Kyo yesterday, when we were up on the roof. I fell off."  
  
"Yuki!" He reprimanded me, taking a hold of my robe and tugging it aside so that it was easier for him to work. "You and Kyo are too old for that constant fighting. You should know better." His hands returned to my back, cool and soft.   
  
"I should know better? Should I?" I sighed. "Does that mean that you admit that I'm not a kid anymore?"  
  
HATORI *  
  
His body was warm, beneath my cold hands. I worked his tense muscles, willing away his soreness. My mind was still dwelling on our past together. I had never gotten over my love for the boy, but I had learned long ago not to show it.  
  
"Of course, I know that you're not a kid anymore." I told him.  
  
"Good," he said happily, and flipped over so that he could face me. "Then will you do something for me?"   
  
"What," I wondered, finding myself fading into his eyes. "What do you need?"  
  
"You." He whispered softly, "I need you, Ha'ri."   
  
YUKI *  
  
There, I had said it, what I had been holding in for all of these years. I needed him, I still needed him.   
  
Five years ago tonight, he turned me down, telling me that I was a child. I thought it was because he didn't love me, but as I got older I understood. Hatori turned me down because he did love me. He was trying to save me. Now I wanted to thank him.   
  
"Yuki." He whispered, as I worked at the knot in his robe. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why are you asking?" I answered, pushing the robe from his shoulders, so I could touch and kiss his chest.  
  
HATORI *  
  
I felt his hands upon my chest and then his mouth. Silently, I sunk down into the bed beside him. Capturing his lips with mine.  
  
"Yuki." I whispered. "I love you."  
  
Pulling back from the kiss, he looked up and he smiled.  
  
YUKI *  
  
"Show me." I answered, and fell back into his kiss.   
  
The taste of his lips were as I remembered, a taste I could never forget. I sunk my tongue into his mouth and felt his fingers pushing aside my robe, so that he could touch me, everywhere. I felt his hands caressing my waist, my stomach, my chest. His lips pulled away from mine, and I missed them for a moment, until they moved across my face to my ear. He stopped there, licking the tender skin and whispering his promise to always love me, always protect me. Then he was kissing my neck, and my mouth again, his tongue driving down into me, devouring me in his hunger. I pushed his robe the remainder of the way off of him, kicking it off the bed to the floor, and then worked mine off as well.   
  
HATORI *  
  
His skin was so soft, I wanted to touch all of him at once. He made me so ravenous in my thirst for him. I had been wanting for so very long.  
  
"It might hurt you, are you sure you are ready for this?" I asked him. Though I wasn't really sure that I was even ready.   
  
"I've been ready for this for five year, Hatori." He said, with a tiny laugh.   
  
YUKI/HATORI *  
  
As we melted together, I could here them outside. The fireworks at the Main House. I blocked them from my mind. They no longer mattered. He was all that mattered.  
  
YUKI *  
  
I woke on New Year's Day alone. Sitting up in my empty bed, I felt sadness overwhelm me. He was gone. Upon my pillow, I found a folded note.  
  
HATORI *  
  
I placed my suitcases in the trunk of my car. Akito watched from his window. He was angry, but this time he couldn't stop me. Yuki was eighteen now, he was an adult in the eyes of the world. Akito was no longer his guardian. It had been decided. Driving through the gates, I turned to take one last look back. He was no longer watching.   
  
YUKI *  
  
Standing in front of Shigure's, my bags in hand, I smiled at him as he drove towards me through the snow. Getting into his car, I cuddled close to him. Turning on his radio, as we drove away. I was free.  
  
*********  
  
The end… 


	4. Snow Song

The New York City Snow Flake Song From the album "Let's Not And Say We Did" © 2000 Bella1 Music  
  
I the flake and you the tongue  
  
mouth open waiting as i gently  
  
fall into you warm and wet  
  
the way the cold stung in that city  
  
i can't recall   
  
distracted by you and the forces that met  
  
all the way here I was thinking about your face   
  
all the way back I'll be tryin to find my place   
  
i am water from the sky frozen by god   
  
drink me up and i will melt and die   
  
become a part of your odd and tempting existence  
  
blending with your soul waking your flesh  
  
soft gentle kisses and a strong steady mesh   
  
all the way here I've been thinking bout your face   
  
all the way back well i finally found my place  
  
******  
  
This is one of my favorite songs. By a band called The Red  
  
Just wanted to share it with you, cause it's lyrics are so great, and since you picked the PG-13 over the R... hee hee hee  
  
This song reminds me Hatori and Yuki, I think : )  
  
I wonder whatever happened to The Red? 


End file.
